I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to antennas and, more particularly, to a portable antenna which may be used for satellite communications.
II. Description of Relevant Art
There are many situations, particularly in military operations, in which it is desirable to deploy an antenna for high frequency use, such as for satellite communications. Previously, antennas used by the military for satellite communications as well as other high frequency communications are assembled in fixed locations. Such fixed locations, however, are oftentimes not conveniently located, particularly during periods of unexpected troop movements. When this occurs, the previously known satellite terminals must be disassembled, moved to new locations, and then reassembled. Such disassembly and reassembly of the antenna systems, however, is time consuming and oftentimes not practical.